


Nirvana

by badass_normal



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Sara share their first dance as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nirvana

For about five minutes, there is quiet. Not silence, just the calm after the storm, the mellow-white sun rays streaming through the metaphorical clouds before banishing them altogether.

They sway, foreheads pressed together. Her arms slung over his neck, his hands splayed on her waist. Soft music guides them in their movements, enhanced by the hypnotic, reliable rhythm of the waves in the background. Her hair is fifteen different colors under the light. It occurs to him that he's never seen her with makeup, and the way the smokey dark grey frames her eyelashes makes her eyes the most beautiful thing he's ever seen in his life. Of course, she's the most beautiful thing to him always, because, well, he's the one who loves her, but now, with the dress, and the eyes, and her skin's glow in the sun, he's sure she's almost as beautiful to everyone else.

One of his hands wanders to her hair, his fingers bury themselves in the soft layers of red and orange and gold and brown and auburn...his other hand cups the side of her face, his thumb traces her cheekbone. Creamy white, silky to touch. He tilts her head with two fingers under her chin. Her lips ghost across his, and his breath catches in his heart. He kisses her, and he's filled with her in a moment. He's consumed, her love wrapping him in warmth and elevating him to a place he never thought existed.

He inhales, and the placid world sinks onto them. And she doesn't say she loves him, and he doesn't say he loves her, because there is only so much that can be conveyed by words. But he does, and she does, and tears burn his eyes, and they smile and sway and float.

She said before that they never manage to keep anything simple, but this is as simple as it gets, really. Two people joined by a bond more resonant than life, that transcends the corporeal. It's them. The music. The world, the waves, the sand, the sun.

A slow dance. And the beginning of forever.


End file.
